


Chaos Against the Darkness [Draft Idea Version]

by Insanity_at_Random (JD_Winters)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crime Scenes, Detectives, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Winters/pseuds/Insanity_at_Random
Summary: Detective Ariadne Knight; Aria to her friends, is a normal 24-year-old Detective in the Luxia people department. Until one day she and her partner are called to a gruesome.  crime scene. Lies are unravelled, secrets revealed and revelations are made tuning her world upside down. One sure thing; Her world will never be the sameagain.[Going to rework the story has having it slip between our world another makes it difficult to connect the beginning to what's going to happen later on in the story]
Relationships: Ariadne "Aria" Knight & Enzo Valentino, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	Chaos Against the Darkness [Draft Idea Version]

**Author's Note:**

> All stupid mistake and gramma errors are my own. Feel free to point them out, otherwise, to might be hard for people to read. XD I don't always spot the mistakes when I re-read.

Ariadne Elise Knight, better known to those around her as Aria was a 24-year-old detective who recently moved to Re Prava from America and joined the Luxia Police Department. Aria had unblemished pale ivory skin, warm hazel eyes and flowing dark chocolate hair that fell to her waist. She stood around five foot six, something she was relentlessly teased about by her elder siblings when they were growing up together.

It was around half ten in the morning when Aria received a text summoning her to come to a crime scene. Groaning she pushed back to the covers and unceremoniously rolled out of bed and promptly the landed on the floor. Aria threw an arm up in the air before placing a hand on the small bedside chest of draws. Grunting she used it to pull herself onto her feet.

Sighing Aria stumbled into the black and gold themed on-suite bathroom. Leaning heavily against the black marble sink she turned the tap on. Bending down she splashed cold water onto her face to try and wake up. Straightening back up Aria picked up her toothbrush, applied toothpaste and started brushing her teeth.

Spitting out the toothpaste Aria rinsed out then wiped her mouth on a nearby towel. Returning to the bedroom the brunette walked over to the mirrored wardrobe. Opening the doors Aria pulled out a navy blue tank top, a pair of black jeans and belt along with a random pair of socks. Throwing on her quickly chosen outfit she buckled the belt then grabbed her phone and left the room. Hopping down the hallway as wrestled the socks onto her feet. Then quickly descending the stairs she stepped into the open planned room.

Diligently making her way through the living room, careful not to bump into anything, Aria made her way to the kitchen to look for something to eat. Setting down her mobile on the worktop Aria padded over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice before taking a glass from one of the cupboards to the left of the fridge. Walking back over to the worktop she set the glass down on the counter with a clink and opens the carton. Just as the brunette detective finishes filling her glass a buzzing to her right disturbing the relative silence caught her attention, looking Aria noticed her phone was the source. Placing down the carton she swiped her mobile off the worktop, switched the silent mode off and brought the device up top her ear.

“Hey Aria, hurry your ass up! I’m pulling up outside your place now!” The careful exclaim was punctuated by the sound of a car coming to a stop outside.

“OH C’mon Enzo,” Aria groaned tipping her head backwards. “I haven’t even had my coffee yet.” She whined somewhat childishly, before sighing in defeated. With shoulders slumped the coffee deprived detective walked over to the front door. Placing her phone between her shoulder and ear she quickly pulled on her boots and coat.

“Good thing I stopped to get you one on the way here then ain't it?” Enzo replied. His smirk was practically audible through the phone.

Taking her phone back in hand Aria grabbed her keys off a hook then pulled out a pair of sunglasses from her pocket. Stepping out the door she pulled it shut behind her before locking it then hung up on Enzo as she sauntered up to his car. Aria climbed into the passenger seat and took the offered cup.

“I also got you some pretzels,” Enzo informed his partner, handing the bag over.

“You, my friend are a godsend,” Aria stated as she took a long sip from the coffee cup, with her eyes closed humming in bliss.

“You’re damn right I am!” Enzo shot back sassily.

Enzo was a fellow detective and her partner in crime. At 36 he was a full twelve years old than her. But despite him not being that old and his propensity for joking about being the departments token ’by the rules black cop’, his words not hers, he’d seen his fair share of shit go down. Hell, he’d even taken a bullet once or twice for her over the years since she became a detective in the Luxia PD and they’d been partnered up.

Ariadne was brought out of her thoughts as the opening notes to Queen’s ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’ began to play through the car speakers, and Enzo tried to sing along. Keyword being ‘tried’, causing the brunette to laugh as they drove to the crime scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp hope you guys liked it, cause there's more on the way ^_^


End file.
